


Get Up And Go

by orphan_account



Series: Summertime [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey motorbaby, what do they call you?”</p><p>“Gerard. Gerard Way” he said with more confidence than anything he said so far. “And trust me; I already know who you are, Party Poison.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Up And Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Planetary (Go!)

The wind whipped relentlessly through Party Poison’s messy red hair as the blistering heat of the sun beat down mercilessly upon the vast desert. A small trail of smoke streamed from a black market cigarette that was hanging loosely from his lips as he leaned against the hood of the Trans AM, looking out upon the horizon. Patrol was a boring task and without Ghoul, who managed to get himself shot in the shoulder by a drac on their most recent raid, there was no one to keep him company as he watched for any incoming danger that came their way.

It was too hot and Poison could feel the sweat drip down his back, making him feel more uncomfortable than he already was in his grimy skin. His need to shower grew more and more urgent each day but to get the chance to wash in the zones was a luxury that no one could afford to risk their lives for. Poison couldn’t help but fantasize though as he imagined the feeling of cool water running over his body, washing away all the dirt and impurities on his skin.

Poison was broken out of his stupor as he noticed a struggling white figure in the distance. At first he thought it was a lone, injured drac but that didn’t seem right. His curiosity got the better of him as he decided to see what it was, still proceeding with caution though as he placed the yellow mask over his face and pulled his precious ray gun out of its holster.

As Poison got closer he came to realise that indeed it wasn’t a drac but a person, an escapee citizen of Battery City to be precise. They looked desperate for a drink, obviously not used to the heat of the desert. Poison couldn’t help but grin as he took in the appearance of the person, a male in his mid-twenties with messy dark hair that shrouded his face and a round, almost childlike face. Oh he was pretty, very very pretty indeed, despite the ugly white BLI issue clothing that he adorned.

When he got close enough to be within talking distance, he pulled his mask off but didn’t put his gun away – you couldn’t trust anyone in the zones, no matter how innocent they may seem. “You okay over there, motorbaby?” he drawled. The boy whipped his head round to face Poison and his eyes widened in a comical way as he realised who he was facing. Of course he would recognise him; it wasn’t like his face wasn’t plastered across every single wanted poster in Battery City with a large ‘X’ across his face.

“Water” his voice came out as cracked before he cleared his throat and wet his lips. “I just need some water.” Poison only felt very little sympathy for the guy; the shortage of basic necessities was a hardship that every person who lived in the zones had to put up with on a regular basis, but the poor guy did look genuinely exhausted and Poison really didn’t want to explain to the others when he returned to the diner why he had an unconscious person in the back of the car if he were to collapse.

With much reluctance, he passed his pouch of water over to the thirsty man and winced as he watched him guzzle down almost half of his rationed supply in one go. He couldn’t exactly blame him though for being so desperate and besides, killjoys and zone runners were supposed to stick together.

“Thank you so much, you basically just saved my life.” The guy was incredibly polite, almost annoyingly so. If he was going to stick around then Poison was going to have to teach him how to push people around a bit. He was also going to need to know what his name was otherwise they were never going to get anywhere and Poison really wanted to get to know him. He had the feeling, he could just tell and his hunches were usually correct, that when he finally came out of his shell, he would be a very interesting person to be around.

“Hey motorbaby, what do they call you?”

“Gerard. Gerard Way” he said with more confidence than anything he said so far. “And trust me; I already know who you are, Party Poison.” Gerard grinned up at him and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“I should hope so or I’m not doing my job right.” He wanted to be known by everyone. He wanted everyone to see his face and know that he was the face of a revolution, that he was the infamous Party Poison. His bright red hair was a beacon screaming’ look at me’, it was impossible to miss. He wanted BLI to know that he was not afraid to take them down. He seeked out attention, he _craved_ it.

Poison stepped away from Gerard, making his way back to the Trans AM, looking over his shoulder to see Gerard in the exact same place as before, standing there gawking. “Are you coming or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?” Poison called out.

“I think I’ll be fine now” Gerard said but even to his own ears he sounded uncertain. Poison scoffed at his naivety, they all thought they knew what they were doing at first.

“Trust me; you won’t make it 5 miles out here. You will be ghosted by the end the day.” Poison didn’t necessarily have an obligation to save Gerard’s ass, he could just leave him to die, but despite what some may think he wasn’t a cold hearted dick and if he was a Battery City runaway then that meant he was a rebel and they needed as many of those as possible.

“So I would highly recommend that you come with me unless you are an idiot with a suicide mission then feel free to stay there and slowly die from heat exhaustion or wait for the dracs that will inevitably come and shoot you on sight.” It was blunt but it was the truth.

Without any hesitation Gerard replied with “I’ll come with you.”

“Good choice” Poison replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really strange love for this pairing that I cannot explain and the killjoys verse is one of my favorites to read and write with so I am really looking forward to seeing where this will go


End file.
